


I love you

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJM ONE SHOT what I think happens<br/>i had to redo the whole thing cause i deleted it and couldnt undo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

Arnold?

I was running................. running so fast I didn't really look where I was going. I had to find somebody, Phoebe. Gerald, anyone..... Arnold. I didn't care who all I know is if I make it out of here, I promise I will never be mean to Arnold ever again. I ran so fast I couldn't even breathe. I didn't even see the branch sticking out from the tree that it tore some of my sleeves, or the one at the bottom that tore my dress.  
I ran and ran not really thinking of where I am going. When suddenly... THUD! I fell to the ground with a thud. 'What the?!' I yelled. But stopped when I noticed who it was. 'Arnold?' I asked as I stood there on the floor like a maroon. 'I'm so sorry Helga!' he yelled as he helped me to my feet. Wow, he's helping me. I couldn't help but blush. 'Gee... thanks, Arnold.' I said as I rubbed my arms. 'No problem Helga.' I can tell he was weirded out by how nice I was being.

'Where is everyone?' He rubbed his arms to try and 'warm himself up. 'I don't know, I was looking for Gerald and bumped into you.' I looked down at my feet and noticed I was missing a shoe and sock. I looked at Arnold and he had a missing sleeve and he had a gash on his arm. 'Arnold?' suddenly it began to rain we ran all the way to a tree and began climbing Arnold helping me up first shortly followed by him. We sat there soaking wet as the rain fell down upon us.

I noticed He was bleeding I took off my bow and tied it to his arm the rain soaking my hair flat. 'Thanks.' he said softly. 'No problem Arnold.' ... we sat there,.,.. not saying anything. 'Arnold?' .... he looked at me. 'Do you know why I always pick on you?' I asked as I rubbed my arm nervously. I can't believe I'm saying this. 'Because you hate me.' he said a bit irritated.

'No..... it's because.' ...... I played with my hands nervously. 'Because?' he asked. 'It's because I love you, Arnold, I really love you.' he was frozen. Suddenly I kissed him long and passionately. 'I love you too Helga.' He said as he took my hand in his as the rain fell from the sky.

there you go  
Dpl2


End file.
